The present invention relates in general to a flexible face sign framing system and device, and more particularly to a framing system and device which allows a sign to be opened without removing the liable material.
Flexible face material is often used to cover the front surface of an illuminated sign. The signs mostly comprise a generally rectangular casing containing the source of illumination, and on which the front face is covered by flexible face material (flexface). The illumination means can falter or wear out before the casing and front face of the sign. Therefore, easy access to the lighting system is necessary once the sign has been installed. Because the fronts of such illuminated signs are covered by the flexface material, the usual practice for maintenance and inspection of an illumination system involves the temporary removal of the flexible face. However, because the front face is the element of the sign to which attention is meant to be drawn, the flexface material needs to be aligned perfectly without any wrinkles or folds. The proper reinstallation of the flexface after repair or maintenance can be difficult when done on site. The cyclical release of tension and reinstallation of the flexface has a detrimental fatigue effect en the face material. By constantly releasing the tension and then reapplying it, the flexface can stretch and lose its tautness, thereby affecting the aesthetics of the front of the sign Therefore, it is preferable if the flexface material is not removed from its position in the casing when access to the interior of the sign is required to repair, maintain or simply inspect the illumination system.
In addition, the methods and devices used to hold the flexface material into the sign casing need to be easy to install, remove and maintain. The signs have to be resistant to the difficult climactic conditions to which it they are subjected to once installed. Rainfall and snowfall, combined with freezing temperatures and high winds require the holding devices to withstand high pressures and forces in order to prevent the destruction of the sign. Water infiltration can cause severe damage to the structural elements of the casing of the sign, particularly if the sign is then subjected to sub-zero temperatures. Therefore, the methods and devices used to hold the sign within the casing must not only be resistant to high stress but must be watertight as well.
It is also important to maintain the integrity of the flexface material. The face of a sign can be reused and any breach of the material could substantially reduce its usefull life. Therefore, the methods and devices used must hold or grasp the flexface without ripping, cutting or piercing it.
While maintaining the resistance to the elements and the structural integrity of the flexface, the aesthetic nature of the face material must remain a key feature in illuminated signs, in particular because an even illumination of the entire flexface from edge to edge is required of an illuminated sign.
The present invention relates to a flexible face material sign framing system with illumination means therein, wherein said framing system allows easy access to the illumination mans without removing the flexible face material from the casing.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention there is provided